Renee's life
by JamyWard
Summary: its a story about a girl who meets captain Hitsugaya and claims him to be her Onee-sama


**Yo Everybody this is a story by just me because well I don't want any of my friend's made up characters in it but if I do change my mind it will say at the top, "newly co-written by: blank". But now I'm solo. **** Btw do you people know if you can add POV's in the middle of a story but not all of it? REVIEW, REVIEW OR I WILL GET YOU! "JK, That's my bad self saying that, I won't really do it…. Maybe…No I won't."**

**RENEE'S LIFE**

**Chapter One: A Rough Life**

**By Jazzyward**

Its dark, a little girl is running from something, but what. She can't get away its too fast but she manages to lose it for awhile. Her name is Renee and as far as she can remember she could always see spirits. The creature finds her once again she starts running in the cold, rainy night. Then she sees a person in the distance. She quickly runs behind the guy and he jumps up and slays the beast. Renee faints. The guy picks her up looking confused. Where does he take her all he is, is a soul reaper and he hated the human world with all these humans. He ended up taking her to the soul society and getting a headache for thinking it the rain too much.

**When he arrived in the soul society everybody asked questions like, "who is she Hitsugaya?" or r started rumors about the stranger girl Hitsugaya brought there. He walked into his office put her in a chair. He summoned Rangiku and ordered her to clean her up, put her in his room, and watch over her. He had much work to do but he couldn't get much done. He was very worried about the girl. He walked into the room. The girl was awake and Rangiku was sitting right next to her taking her temperature. Hitsugaya stared at the white haired girl who looked like she was going to faint again. Her body was so weak. It looked like she was skin and bones. The girl was so silent, she looked as if she was scared and Hitsugaya could even see her trembling. Rangiku went to get cold water and Hitsugaya sat down in a chair he was exhausted. Renee got out of the warm bed. She walked up to the exhausted Hitsugaya and placed her hand on his head.** **Hitsugaya blushed she was worrying about him and not herself. To be so kind as to check if Hitsugaya had a fever, the girl smiled in relief. For the snow white haired Hitsugaya did not have a fever. She instantly fell down which caused Hitsugaya to worry more. He picked her up and put her on the bed and said, "It's not a good idea to walk when you're so weak." The girl stared for a moment and Hitsugaya frowned. ** **Then she smiled and said, "Onee-Sama!" **

"What, No, I am not your Onee-Sama," Hitsugaya said.

"Yes you are, you saved me from that creature, I know you're not my brother by blood, but you resemble him greatly and you saved me like he would of," Renee said. Hitsugaya thought to himself, well if he couldn't give her to Rangiku because she'll spoil her, and I can't give her to Byakuya because he works too much and she would simply starve to death. "What about Renji, he would teach her well, but then again that short temper of his would simply kill the girl," Hitsugaya thought to himself. "Hmm, what to do what to do," If only he knew what to do.

"No I cannot simply be your Onee-Sama because I am busy with work but I do know a person who can be your awesome, new, Onee-Sama," he said bluntly.

"No you can only be my Onee-Sama, because you resemble my real one greatly," she said very fast.

"Tell me child, are you an orphan?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What's an, or, or, or," she couldn't finish the sentence because she was only three she didn't Know what an orphan was.

"Orphan… It is girls or boys who don't have any living relatives and relatives are people who are in your family," Hitsugaya said. Rangiku walked back in the room.

"Well yeah I'm an orphan, I don't have any relatives," Renee said.

"Did your parents die?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah well no, um, I don't know," Renee said. "I thought they would probably be in the soul society because they were both substitute soul reapers they were friends with a girl named Rukia and guy named Ichigo and all his friends, my parents actually disappeared recently, two weeks ago," Renee said.

"Oh, so you want me, and me only, to be your Onee-Sama, and you won't take anyone else like an Onee-Chan?" Hitsugaya asked.

"When all my family was with me, I had a older brother and sister, and of course a mom and dad, I don't remember their names, I only remember what they look like, and while they were gone I've been tracked by those creatures every minute but sometimes they go away because these soul reapers slay them but other times I go days running and the creatures give it a rest," Renee said.

"Oh I see you poor thing honey," Rangiku said. Renee yawned and nodded.

"Well I'm going to go get some work done why don't you rest, first thing in the morning I'm introducing you to a new Onee-Sama," Hitsugaya said. He walked out the room Renee fell asleep easy. Rangiku pulled the covers over her and watched over her for a while. A few hours later she walked into Hitsugaya's office and found him sleeping on his desk peacefully. She turned off the light and left him be.

**Terms I used **

**Onee-Sama means: older sister or brother**


End file.
